Conventionally, such kind of a vehicle air conditioner is described in Patent Document 1. In the conventional technology, a heat pump cycle includes an inside condenser and an inside evaporator as inside heat exchangers that heat or cool a blown air, and is configured to be capable of switching between a refrigerant circuit that cools the blown air in the inside evaporator in a cooling mode and a refrigerant circuit that heats the blown air in the inside condenser in a heating mode.
The cooling mode and the heating mode are switched therebetween automatically and selectively base on an outside air temperature, a setting temperature, a solar radiation amount, an in-vehicle temperature and a state of an air conditioning switch.